Man to Man: The BoothHodgins Slash Series
by moonserenity089
Summary: SB/JH. Oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of the characters. But just the thought of two physically sexy men together makes me...I don't know hot and makes me want to fantasize about it. Some of those fantasies has led me to write this little one shot.

...

**The Secret Lovin' in the Office**

The ding of the elevator alerted FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth from his confusing thoughts, as he stepped out and started making his way to his office. The current case that he and the squints at the Jeffersonian had just completed just made him want to rip his hair in frustration, but also at the same time, it also made him want to hit his forehead in stupidity simply because of how easy the investigation was for him.

It was one of those cases that had the old cliché. A happily married couple (once upon a time), but as the years went by things started to change. Lots of fights would begin, they would lose distrust in each other and the wife would find comfort with another man.

This time, she found that with her brother-in-law.

The husband would then find out, kill his brother with a gun and tries to hide the evidence and buries the body in a hidden location. Somehow the body would then be rediscovered and the FBI would then launch a murder investigation to find out the truth. And those points had exactly happened. Bones made the conclusion with the evidence that the brother did it, he confessed and that was the end of that.

It only took the FBI and the Jeffersonian a few days to complete the case, and that was just fine with Booth. He really wanted the investigation to be over, the feelings of exhaustion of working consistently for the last few weeks was making him feel more tired than he should be. He would only sleep for about three hours as soon as he got home from work, was requested to complete additional work hours for undercover missions and completing huge amounts of paperwork. Even though he didn't like some of those points that were involved in his career, Booth knew that was the work that was required by every FBI Agent and had to accept it. And they were other good aspects of being of a FBI Agent that outnumbered the bad and that's all that really mattered to the father of one.

Booth was now halfway to his destination, when he suddenly heard some strange noises coming from one of the nearby offices. Normally at this time of night, the other agents (except the boss, perhaps) would've left by now and were enjoying the start of their weekend. He found it really strange that any of them would still be working, so he decided to have a little look to see if everything was alright, or maybe he could provide some assistance to him or her.

But as he got to the open doorway, his eyes suddenly widen with surprise and his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what was happening in front of him.

Two familiar friends and co-workers that Booth got along really well with were in the middle of something...intimate. The two of them were currently naked, their clothes were scattered all over the floor. Muscles and abs were on display on their chests and arms and it was obvious that that both Special Agent Corey Peterson and Special Agent Paul Stevens that their cocks were fully erected because of their current activities.

Peterson was using his arms and the upper parts of his body to lean on his desk, while his ass was sticking up in the air. Stevens was standing very close behind him shoving his cock in and out of his lover's asshole while the sounds of moans and groans filled the room.

"Oh fuck, Corey go faster," begged Peterson with a moan.

"Just like this." Stevens changed the angle of his thrusts hitting the prostrate almost straightaway.

"Yes. YES! Just like that."

Booth continued to watch with awe and with arousal. He had no idea that sex between two men looked so hot. The way Stevens was thrusting in and out so fast and the image of seeing his long rod reappearing and disappearing inside Peterson's tight hole was making his own cock stand uncomfortably in his tight pants. In a way, Booth was horrified to realize that he found this so hot and wanted to wank off while he watched the action in front of him. Having no girlfriends, let alone dates for the last year was probably the reason why he thought any sex he witnessed these days would make him nearly cum in his pants.

He knew that he had to get out of there before the two guys reach their climax and notice him standing by the doorway and so he turned away, the last thing he saw and heard was Peterson ejaculating in Steven's hand as the latter screamed in satisfaction making Booth realize that he reached his high and released his load in Peterson's ass.

Booth ran back to his office, quickly taking off his 'cocky' belt buckle and undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers down his legs until they reached his ankles. Without even thinking of closing the doors or his curtains, he closed his fist around his ten inch cock and began to wank.

"Wow what a show!"

The FBI Agent was completely focused on getting some sexual release that he didn't notice Dr Hodgins standing at his doorway with perhaps the same reaction that Booth had when he saw Peterson and Stevens doing just moments ago. Booth quickly looked away, his face turning red from embarrassment.

For a moment the two men didn't say a word, wondering if the other person would say something to stop the awkward moment between them. But when Booth chose to remain quiet and not say a word, Hodgins decided to take charge. He closed the door behind him, pulled the curtains to give them some privacy and walked towards the FBI Agent. He knew that this was the time for some fun, and since he was single and wasn't in any relationships since Angela, he thought why not try something new and exciting with an extremely handsome sexy man who was also single.

"You got hard because you saw those two men didn't you?" asked Hodgins with a smirk.

"But how did you..."

"I saw you watching the action." Seeing the confused look on Booth's face, he continued. "You were standing there for a while and I got out of the elevator just before, I noticed that you were watching the two men having sex." Since he was now just standing inches away from Booth, the bug man was able to tug playfully on the tip of Booth's erected penis which resulted with a low moan from Booth.

"Let's try it," came the unexpected hoarse response from the FBI Agent.

With an eager nod from Hodgins, he bended down and started licking around Booth's hugely erected member.

Unfortunately due to the fact of watching the man on man action with Stevens and Peterson and the feel of Hodgin's tongue, he soon released a loud moan, as he came hard and watched with darkening eyes seeing his seed come pouring out and into Hodgin's mouth. The only thing that saved Booth from total embarrassment and humiliation was the fact that his cock was still strong as steel and was ready for another round.

Licking his lips of the leftovers that he could feel around his mouth, Hodgins looked up and saw Booth's face and noticed how red he was. He didn't think that Booth releasing so soon was anything to be embarrassed about. In fact it was totally hot.

They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, wondering if they should continue more, but those doubts quickly disappeared when they put their arms around each other and kissed furiously.

Lips were touching lips, tongues were fighting for dominance and hands were sliding under each other's shirts to touch any available skin. Soon all their clothing were ripped and thrown to the floor, Booth decided to turn to turn the tables with the entomologist and thought he should take control of their activities. He admired Hodgin's erected penis for a few moments before pushing him onto a nearby lounge and started walking towards him.

"What do you want me to do Booth?" smirked Hodgins arrogantly. "You want to experiment things like those two men were doing."

"Oh hell yeah," panted Booth in reply. Both of them were now naked and alone in FBI office and all Booth was imagining in his mind were those two men and the muscles on their bodies and the amazing length of both of their cocks. He thought that his was huge, but to see Peterson, Stevens and now Hodgins in the late few minutes made his mouth water. For all of his teenage and adult years, Booth always thought that to feel the curves of a woman's body was something to treasure and admire while making love to them, but he was now changing his mind. Being close to a man's body was something that could him aroused and hot. He had always had feelings for Bones for four nearly five years and wanted nothing more to admit how he truly felt to her, however in the back of his mind were his lingering doubts that the anthropologist would never return his feelings and that it was just a waste of time.

No, he wouldn't think of Bones right now when he had an available man right in front of him, who also wanted to experience things like he did.

"Lay across the lounge," commanded Booth with a husky tone and watched with delight when Hodgins quickly followed his instructions. He let a loud gran when he saw the bug man raised his eyebrow, thinking that it was extremely sexy.

He got on the couch, his body looming over Hodgins and started to grind his crouch with the other man. They both released pleasurable moans when they felt the close contact of their erected cocks touching each other. Hodgins grabbed the back of Booth's head and pulled him forward for a furious kiss, their tongues immediately making contact with sucks and licks.

Out of nowhere, Booth produced a bottle of lube from behind a pillow, making Hodgins think that perhaps the FBI Agent was keen on the man on man action. He decided to ignore the questions that were on his mind and watched with delight as Booth opened the bottle, poured some in his hand and started rubbing the lube that he was in his hand and rubbed it all over his cock.

Without warning, Booth shoved his cock in Hodgin's tight hole, hoping that he made the right decision. The first time was always painful, he knew from experience.

Once he saw Hodgins relaxing his body, and opened his eyes with the look on pleasure on his face Booth knew that the bug man wasn't feeling the pain anymore and it was his turn to bring the other man pleasure. He started thrusting in and out, enjoying the feel of his cock inside Hodgin's asshole, wanting more than anything to bring both of them to their highs together.

"Oh fuck Booth," Hodgins released a loud moan, tilting his head backwards while his neck was touching the pillow that was behind him. "Go faster, oh g-god go faster."

Booth increased the speed, pushing as much of his cock as he could time and time again. He noticed Hodgin's neglected cock standing upwards and proud and thought he should do something about it. Grabbing it firmly in his grip, Booth started pumping Hodgins at the same time with his own thrusts.

Booth could feel that Hodgins was getting close; his tight hole was tightening with every thrust he made.

The moans and groans got louder and the pumping and thrusting got faster. Both of the guys loved it.

"God, you're feeling so tight," growled Booth. "I want to cum inside you. What do you think about that?"

"I-I wo-would love that." As soon as he said those words, Hodgins released a loud grunt and moan, as he released himself in huge squirts, once, twice, three times, the cum came out of the tip and all of it was spread all over his lower abdomen and in Booth's hand and this sent Booth over the edge as well, his seed bursting out in huge squirts inside Hodgin's ass and all over the sofa lounge.

While the two guys fell to the floor, their energy completely drained. They didn't say a word for the next few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their heavy breathing, as they tried to comprehend the events of what just happened in the room.

But they were both thinking the very same thing: They both wanted to do this again and again and again.

...

A/N: It's probably not a good story, so if a BETA reader is interested in editing this story to fix the one shot story, please email me and I'll send it to you as soon as I receive the email.

However, if there aren't any complaints, well that's ok too.

Happy reading, and hoping to read some positive reviews (if there is anything good about this story) from you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the reviews so far. At first when I came up with this miniseries, I didn't think that there wouldn't be much interest in the Booth/Hodgins pairing and I also thought that many people would criticise my writing style. I'm just glad that a few of you took the time to read and fantasize for a while and to forget the bad points of my writing to enjoy it.

Warning: This chapter involves watersports (piss play), so if that freaks you out or disgusts you in any way, I would suggest you read a different story or wait for my next chapter to add a positive review.

So please...if you don't like what I add to this story, don't write a negative review. Otherwise, enjoy.

...

**The Fun at the Nudist Club**

As Seeley Booth stepped outside from his cabin and began to walk towards the swimming pool, he couldn't help but think of the average sized man with brown hair and beard that was currently in the pool doing laps.

He just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Since arriving at the caravan park three days ago, the father of one was trying his best to enjoy his holiday, and with the warm weather and the friendly tourists that were also on holiday, it would make anyone and be more incentive to relax more and have a good time. To Booth however, his definition of fun was staying inside his cabin all day and night and spy on all the attractive single men and their hot looking bodies.

Unfortunately for Booth, all the men that were on holiday were with their girlfriends or wives leaving the FBI Agent alone and quite miserable; at least for the first two nights of his holiday.

His luck changed the next night when the arrival of a single man staying in the cabin next door and gave him a bit more positivity. The man was quite mysterious like himself, he didn't talk or socialise to the other tourists and never went out anywhere; the same qualities that he was doing on this holiday. Was it possible that the other man was gay?

At first, Booth thought he wouldn't get his chance to find out more about the stranger and was starting to lose hope of getting any man on man action at all for the rest of his holiday, and in his misery for the rest of the night was sexually relieving himself while watching porn till he fell asleep.

It was during the early hours of the morning when his little round of depression completely disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes just after 1am in the morning and noticed that the television was still on and realized that he left it on for all those hours that he was sleeping. Call it his gut instinct or a crazy sixth sense, but Booth felt that something wasn't alright and slowly turned around.

And there he was, the mysterious man from next door was standing outside his window wanking to his gay movie. Booth turned his head and quickly laid back on his pillow so the other man wouldn't be caught in the act and went back to sleep with a smile on his face, completely relieved that there was another gay man on holiday at the caravan park, and the fact that was going to get some action at long last.

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, Booth was surprised to realize that while he was thinking of the last few days of his holiday, his feet somehow led him to the swimming pool and was now watching the mysterious man starting to dry off from his swim.

The guy quickly turned around when he suddenly saw Booth standing there naked with a huge erection, his towel fell to the ground completely forgotten, while at the same time his eyes widening with shock. Not only because of how deliciously hot the other man's cock was, but also the fact that the more he looked at it, his own cock was getting bigger and harder by the second.

Booth closed the gap between them and started to tug at the other man's erected member, and smirked at the loud moan that was released. "My name's Booth and I got to say that I was really surprised at your bravery last night."

"Ohhhh...yeahhhhh," the other man moaned. "I'm Hodgins and I-I ha-have n-no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, don't deny it," Booth chuckled. "I saw you wanking outside my window to one of my gay porn dvds last night. Did you find it really sexy to watch two men having that sort of fun together?"

"Fuck yeah," Hodgins panted back. "At one point, I was thinking of knocking on your door so we could have some fun together."

"I wish you did." Booth could feel some of his precum squirting out of his tip and could hear it dripping down to the ground like a hose. He grabbed Hodgin's solid rod and started to pump it at a steady pace, but when he looked up to stare at this attractive stranger, his brow furrowed when he saw the look of panic that was on his face. "What's wrong mate? Am I really that good, or you gonna cum on the spot?"

Hodgins shook his head; his voice was squeaky and high pitched due to his anxiety. "I think you should stop that...an-and oh yeah and...I should re-return to my cabin."

That made Booth more confused. "Nobody's going to see us at this time of night. Its midnight and everyone would be in bed by now. What's the real reason?"

"Just what I said, I need to return back to my cabin." Hodgins had to admit that the feel of Booth's hand on his rod was amazing; he just didn't want to say to this good looking man the embarrassing reason for his rush.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Hodgins released a loud sigh. "No, I'm not alright." He had no choice but to tell the truth. "I need to pee really bad."

At first Booth started to laugh, thinking it was some joke or something. However his laughter quickly disappeared when Hodgins started jumping on the spot, the same look of panic that was expressed on his face was still there.

"I'm not kidding alright; I really need to use the toilet right away!"

Booth had to admit that seeing Hodgins all freaked out and panicky was quite amusing to watch, but it also made him confused about why he needed to use the toilet so badly. "Hodgins, you know us guys can do our business anywhere. Just go behind a tree and do it."

Unfortunately for Hodgins, he wasn't really listening to Booth at the moment. All he could do at that very moment was to try and not make an embarrassing scene. "I-I-I d-don't t-think that's a g-good idea."

"You got nothing to worry about," reassured Booth, who was trying his best to not to laugh out loud. "It's only the two of us here and as I said before, everyone is in bed at the moment. We're all alone, just the two of us."

Hearing the seductive words coming out of Booth's mouth was making Hodgins turned on like never before, plus the repetitive motions of his hand rubbing and squeezing his cock.

Hodgins knew there was no way he was going to make it back to his cabin in time and his brain wasn't processing Booth's idea to go behind a tree. Seconds went by and still Booth was still wanking him off and soon it was too late.

Straight away, Booth could feel some unexpected liquid squirting all over his hand and wondered what it was. It didn't take long for the FBI Agent to realize what just happened and glanced down at the other man's crotch. He could clearly see Hodgin's cock was still erected and it had been that way since he saw Hodgins dropped his towel just moments ago; it was something else that caught his attention however. Looking directly at the tip, it was easy to tell even from the poor lighting around the pool where the unexpected liquid was, as he saw Hodgins piss come pouring out against his will.

As he could feel his piss come pouring out and onto the ground below, Hodgins tried to look away from Booth and not show how truly embarrassed he was.

But unknown to Hodgins, Booth was paying close attention to the scene in front of him. The more he watched the golden liquid running down Hodgin's thighs and legs, the more his erection got harder. He was really close to grabbing his own member and to start wanking off this very unexpected but sexy scene. This was just as better as his gay dvds back at his cabin.

And still, it kept coming.

Booth was only now realizing why Hodgins was in a rush to go back to his cabin, he was really busting to use the toilet and his attempts to give him a handjob probably made things even worse for the other man. He looked at Hodgins and saw the redness on his face due to his belief that the man was embarrassed, and knew he had to do something to cheer him up. He walked closer to him, straight away feeling the golden liquid squirting all over his chest and cock. Booth had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud.

"Hey mate," Booth called out. "It's alright..."

"No Booth, it's not alright!" Hodgins whispered harshly. "I just pissed myself in front of you, for crying out loud!"

As Hodgins looked away and more piss came out, Booth knew that right now he had to make a decision. And he knew just what he had to do. Closing the distance between them, Booth grabbed Hodgins face with both of his hands and kissed him slowly, but passionately.

Straightaway, Booth could feel Hodgins responding to the kiss, their tongues intertwining and their mouths practically eating each other. Once Booth could tell that Hodgins was now distracted and enjoying the kiss, he decided that this was the right moment.

With their arms around each other and their mouths entangled, Booth decided to let go of his own bladder, hoping it would relax the other man and to make him feel better. Even if it did help in the slightest. "See, it's alright Hodgins. You got nothing to worry about."

"Ar-are you...?"

"Yes, see it can happen to anybody."

Booth inwardly sighed to himself, as he grabbed Hodgins for another kiss. This time however, it was passionate and fierce.

He was glad that he made the right decision, his actions were helping Hodgins to calm down and because of that, Hodgins was now able to get in the moment. Booth was finally getting some man on man action, and he didn't mind in the least that their urine was squirting all over each other's chest and cocks.

The both of them thought it was quite arousing, in a very unexpected way.

Once they could feel the final drops of liquid run out, the two men broke apart from their embrace and each of them smiled to let the other know that what happened was more than alright and that there was nothing to worry about.

"Since we both smell like urine, how about we go back to my cabin to clean ourselves up?" suggested Booth with an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah, let's do that," Hodgins hurriedly replied without hesitation. The many thoughts were now going through his mind and it didn't include a shower by himself.

Booth quickly grabbed the other man's hand and the two of them quickly ran back to the cabin, knowing that their night was just about to get started.

...

As soon as Booth and Hodgins were inside and the door was shut, the two naked guys eagerly ran to the bathroom and into the shower, feeling the coolness of the water hitting their bodies and cleaning off the arousing mess that was all over the lower parts of their bodies.

Once their hair was wet and their bodies were dripping of water, Booth immediately went down on his knees, his mouth was desperate to taste and suck on the magnificent object in front of him between his lips. He engulfed Hodgin's erected member at once and went straight to work, moving upwards and downwards at a fast and steady pace.

Hodgins was already groaning with pleasure, his head tipped back while his mouth was hanging open due to the wonderful sensation.

Booth was determined to do things fast, as he continued to make swift movements with his mouth and tongue on Hodgin's cock at first, sucking the tip, licking off any precum he found there and swallowed it in his mouth. He was like a hungry beast who hadn't had a meal in ages, and he wanted more than anything to make sure he was the one that would make Hodgins reached his climax, and to taste his delicious seed. Good god, it felt like ages for Booth since the last time he was intimate with another man.

But just as quickly, Booth changed his mind. He didn't want Hodgins to cum just from a blowjob, even if he was fantastic at them. He wanted this sexy man to reach his peek until he had his own cock in Hodgin's tight asshole. He slowly pulled away and stood up, his eyes hazing with lust. It was his turn to take control of the situation.

"Face the shower and stick your ass in the air," Booth commanded with a husky tone.

Hodgins did as he was told and was whimpering with excitement and then released another pleasurable moan as he felt the slight pain and arousal of another man's cock in his tight hole. Booth smirked and slammed his member back inside, trying to get a rhythm going.

Hearing all the wanton moans and groans coming out of Hodgins's mouth made Booth's ego reach sky high and started to thrust his cock in and out, knowing that it won't take long for them to reach their highs.

"Oh yeah Booth, fuck my tight hole," panted Hodgins, enjoying both the feel of the water from the shower running down his back and the amazing feel of this guy's cock. He could feel that he was getting close.

And so did Booth.

He grabbed Hodgin's waist and pressed himself deeper inside each time hitting his prostate, his hips pumping in and out and was getting more faster by the second.

"You feel amazing," Booth loudly moaned. "and I can't wait till I cum deep inside your hole."

Hearing those last few words was enough to push Hodgins over the edge, his hand holding his erected member and squirted his cum all over the shower tiles. Booth continued to fuck Hodgin's arse for a few more strokes before he pulled out and sprayed his release all over Hodgin's lower back and arse cheeks.

Unable to keep up with their standing positions any longer, Booth and Hodgins slid down the shower doors until they landed on their butts in the middle of the shower, the water splashing all over their bodies.

For the rest of the night, the two of them stayed up with continuous rounds of sex into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

_So, what did you think about this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Sexy as hell?_

_Were some of you disgusted about the use of water sports (piss play)? If so, please don't write anything negative about it in your reviews and in return, I'll write a new chapter with a new location/setting for Booth and Hodgins without the WS._

_I'm also open for anyone giving me ideas of possible settings and/or locations where Booth and Hodgins could meet. The best ones I read, will be added as a chapter._


End file.
